


gather the moments & carve them into stone

by Molebear



Series: Stranger Senses [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Implied makeouts, Post-Season 2, mike loves el so much and it makes me WEAK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molebear/pseuds/Molebear
Summary: he collects these memories and tucks them away, piling them all up in his mind and jealously guarding them like a dragon with its hoard of treasures, scrambling to keep even the smallest detail from fading





	gather the moments & carve them into stone

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: i collect stars but have no place to put them  
> sense: sight

Watching her is something that'll never get old - the reflection of the Christmas lights sparkling in her eyes, the way the fireworks’ technicolor display scatters when it hits her dangling jewelry in the summer, the disbelief in her expression (breaks his heart every time) whenever he tells her how much he loves her.

He collects these memories and tucks them away, piling them all up in his mind and jealously guarding them like a dragon with its hoard of treasures, scrambling to keep even the smallest detail from fading.

He doesn't want to forget how the first day of class has her looking overwhelmed and a little lost, but - for once - just in a normal kid way, like high school is the only scary thing in the world.

He holds onto the way she chews her lip when they're at the arcade, backlit by Galaga, her face alight with earnest attention as Will gossips her ear off.

He makes sure to memorize the look on her face the first time he takes her to the movies, how she walks in with open-mouthed awe, as if they're touring a royal palace and not just the sticky back row of the Hawk.

Sometimes they do things that are new to _both_ of them. In those moments - on the musty leather of his car's backseat, in the moth-bitten sheets of the blanket fort they no longer quite fit in - he mirrors all of her unabashed wonder and nervous excitement.

Together, they _shine_.

**Author's Note:**

> submitted as part of the [Stranger Senses](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/strangersenses/profile) 250-word drabble challenge, concocted in 2018 with the amazing & unmatched [prairiewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiewolf). her absolutely gorgeous contributions to the challenge can be found [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367859/chapters/43492295)


End file.
